


mode of ... [ interior ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [16]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disections, Drabble, Eroguro, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, M/M, Sex and Gore, alive disection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Slaine Troyard es consciente de que Kaizuka Inaho es todo menos el héroe intachable que la gente cree que es.
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 3





	mode of ... [ interior ]

**Author's Note:**

> Lean este drabble escuchando 

Slaine Troyard es consciente de que Kaizuka Inaho es todo menos el héroe intachable que la gente cree que es.

Kaizuka Inaho, _Orange_ , le parece más uno de esos sádicos personajes que quedaron plasmados en la historia universal no precisamente por sus buenas acciones. Con esa mirada vacía, con esa personalidad que le exaspera.

A veces, Slaine piensa en que el villano de la historia en realidad es el bastardo de _Orange,_ pero la gente a su alrededor no se da cuenta porque el muy maldito lo oculta demasiado bien.

En su cabeza siguen grabadas las escenas de tortura física y mental. Aún recuerda el olor que tiene la piel sudada de Inaho, y los sollozos de dolor que fueron ignorados por completo.

Su mente aún recuerda el dolor que Kaizuka Inaho le provocó, no solo durante la guerra, sino después de haber sido recluido en una jaula diseñada especialmente para él, el tirano detrás de la guerra. Y el odio que en algún momento llegó a sentir hacía el héroe de la Tierra se ha vuelto más una rara especie de indiferencia.

Es como si Inaho se hubiera tragado sus emociones y lo hubiera vuelto un muñeco de trapo. A lo mejor es verdad, porque ya ni siquiera responde ante las provocaciones del castaño, y se permite ser tomado por Inaho como si fuera parte de una muy ensayada rutina de la que no es consciente sino hasta despertar el día siguiente, con el cuerpo adolorido.

.

No es sino hasta que los perversos juegos de Inaho llegan al nivel en el que se encuentra ahora.

—Vaya… —susurra el castaño—… parece que aún tienes capacidad de _sentir_ dolor.

El desgarrador grito que lástima su garganta y aturde sus oídos pronto es callado por un amargo beso que, graciosamente, le reconforta antes de sentir, de nueva cuenta, el filo de una navaja recorrer su abdomen.

Slaine no termina de asimilar la situación hasta que siente una mano infiltrarse al interior de su cuerpo en búsqueda de algo a la altura de su estómago. No es sino hasta varios minutos después, en los que el insoportable dolor y el característico olor a sangre le advierten de algo, pero no termina de saber que es hasta que siente como Inaho, de la nada, jala su intestino grueso hasta sacarlo casi completamente de su cuerpo.

Está siendo diseccionado vivo, pero su mente solo es capaz de registrar el dolor como placer cuando Slaine se vuelve consciente de que está siendo penetrado por Inaho.

 _Orange,_ por primera vez desde que lo conoce, parece sonreír de manera sincera ante su reacción. Y eso es todo lo que recuerda antes de desmayarse.

Una sincera y cálida sonrisa, contrastando con los machones de sangre alrededor del rostro de su amante.


End file.
